


Love is not a spell, its chemistery /Hogwarts AU One-Shots/

by Timk23CZ



Category: Hogwarts Au - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timk23CZ/pseuds/Timk23CZ
Summary: Just bunch of Hogwarts AU short fics i posted on my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/supergirlsupergay)





	1. Sanvers for the supercorp  :3

~Merry Xmas!~  
#MaggieSavesTheDay  
/The story is day before christmass/

Alex and Maggie stayed in Hogwarts this year for Christmass holiday. They were sitting on one of comfy couches in Hufflepuff common room, snuggled close, cuddling. They watched as Kara and Lena were playing chess and smiling wide at each other. 

At some point the whispering of sweet words into each others ears changed to how Kara and Lena are both obvious but can’t act on it. Alex teased Maggie about how competive she is and she just agreed, saying “If I make them kiss today… you will give me my present sooner.” Alex, didn’t believed in Maggie’s gaydar, so she agreed.

Later she will realize how big mistake underestimating Maggie’s gaydar was.

“Watch mister work.” Maggie smirked and kissed Alex on cheek, before she got up off couch.

“Lil’ Danvers. Would you mind helping me with something? I don’t really know Hufflepuff Dormitories.” She excused as she stod behind her girlfriend’s sister. “That’s because you know Slytherin’s Dorms better than Gryfindor’s ones.” Lena whispered but both Alex and Maggie heard it and their faces turned slightly red.

“But you know Hufflepuff’s better than Alex. How is that?” Maggie backfired and now it was Lena’s turn to blush. To stop this before Lena finds out how she feels about her, Kara pulled Maggie into kitchen.

“Do you have stereo here, lil’ Danvers?” Maggie asked. “Why?” Kara was surprised by that question. She was ready for question like: What did Alex got me for christmass. But even Kara didn’t have answer for this question.

“Hope you dance better than Alex.” Was the last thing she sayd before she pulled Kara back into common room.

Kara put some music on, as Maggie pulled Alex up by hand and then pushed her into Lena, who just got up. So both Danvers sisters ended up dancing with their sister’s girlfriend. Both pairs tryied to stay in safe distance. Lena and Kas didn’t want to do something that would make Alex or Maggie jealouse or something. And Maggie convinced Alex that there is something going on between her sister and Luthor girl.

Maggie spun Kara around just moment after Alex did that to Lena. And Maggie’s timing was great. So she let go of her hand at the right time. Kara would bump into couch, if there wasn’t Lena in her way. Maggie quickly made her way to Alex, lifted her hand and spun herself under it right into Alex’s embrance.

“That’s all to your super plan?” Alex asked lightly amused. “Watch and learn Danvers.” Maggie chuckled before she waved her wand.

Lena felt Kara’s gaze on her, so she looked up to avoid it. It didn’t help at all, because she noticed misletoe above them. Kara’s gaze followed hers. She noticed the little green plant above them, before looking back at Lena.

Sudenly Kara felt warm palm against skin below her jaw. Lena’s thumb slowly caressing her chin. They were so close to each other that their brains refused to work. In next second Kara’s hand made it’s way up to Lena’s face too. And Lena finaly let go of fear, she closed her eyes and did what she craved to do since the first time they talked in potions class.

Alex’s eyes almost fell out as she saw her younger sister’s face pressed against Lena’s. “This is my super plan, Danvers.” Maggie smirked. Her fingers brushing over exposed skin under Alex’s shirt.

“So, what’s my present?” Maggie asked, which earned grin from her girlfriend. Alex leaned to her ear and took it between her teeth. “I can’t give it to you in this room.” She gave her first clue and second one followed. Alex’s hand went down, fingers lightly grazing button of Maggie’s pants. Alex tugged on her waistband and kissed her below ear. “I hope you know by now what I’m talking about, Sawyer." 

"I know very well what’s your point.” Maggie breathed out, trying hard not to moan at the imagination. “I gess you have to wait for a little longer, Sawyer.” Alex teased, which earned her a hard bit into her lower lip.


	2. Chess and touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara playing wizard chess

It’s Christmass break and Lena didn’t go home. She was glad for any time when she didn’t have to spend time with her mother. As she enters great hall, she notice girl she has crush on. The girl is reading book with the look of concentration on her face. 

As she aproaches her, she tryes to think of reason why is she gonna talk to her. She notices set of wizard chess in front of Kara, so she asks her if she would want to play with her. Kara agrees and Lena can’t help but to grin when she sees Kara’s smile. 

The first round they play Lena goes easy on Hufflepuff girl in front of her. By time she is completly crushed by Kara, who smiles from ear to ear she comes to realization, that Kara is hardly a beginner. 

During the play they talk about normal things but mostly quidditch, just so she can hear her soft voice. They are in middle of second game, when Lena lies her hands down on tabble, without realizing that Kara’s hand is allready there, so their fingers touch. Lena blushes and she wants to pull her hand back, when she feel tug on her fingers, so she doesnt move but she looks up to meet Kara’s eyes. Kara is giving her the encouraging smile she felt in love with. 

So they sit there, hands touching, fingers overlaping each others, thumbs ocasionaly brushing each other’s knuckles. And Lena finaly feels peace, she feels like home.


End file.
